The Dreams: An Ugly Chritmas Story
by Love2Read25
Summary: An Ugly Christmas Story that takes place after the last book in the series "Extras". Tally has been having bizzare dreams and David once again tries to help Tally, But he is confronted by his past. Please rate and review! Thanks. Happy Holidays
1. Chapter 1

The Dreams 

_The Moon shown of off the blank surface, the moonbeams reflecting the light of off the clean surface creating a calming light. The air was frigid, her breath coming out in small clouds of steam. The freezing air surrounding her body like a tight sweater, making each breath harder to control. She felt no movement in her face as she tried to call for help, her stinging lips burning, one blood curling scream vibrated through the arctic air_

Tally Youngblood awoke to the scream. she sighed as she slipped out of her bed and down to the kitchen. On the way there, she checked on her boyfriend David and her best friend Shay. Neither of them had been disturbed by Tally's nightmare. She couldn't figure out why she had been having these dreams. Night after night and week after week Tally dreamt of the same pure white coating. Somewhere in her mind, she knew she had heard or seen a substance similar to it. Tally decided to try to spark her memory with caffeine, even though the numerous times she had tried before hadn't worked, she knew she was getting close.

Tally closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet aroma of the coffee being brewed. Just the scent brought back memories of her parent's house. She once remembered how agonizing it was after she left her parents to go and live in the Ugly Dorms. The longing for her parent's house, wanting just to go back and stay with them forever. Then once again in The Smoke, the memories we're still fresh in her mind. She remembered when she first met David, one of the first people to welcome her. She remembered loving him, longing to be with him every moment. Then the painful feeling when Dr. Cable had helped her betray The Smoke. David abandoning her, taking a part of her with him. Tally couldn't believe how she had acted or how brainless she had been to think that Dr. Cable and her specials couldn't have tracked her in an instant. She remembered all the times that David had helped her after she had betrayed them all. Even after she had loved Zane so dearly, the image of David and his smile never faded from the back of her mind. Even after Zane died because of Tally's foolish assumption, David was there for her, helping her. But Tally had certainly not gotten over Zane's death, even now she felt the weight fall on her chest, pulling away as she picked up the warm coffee off of the counter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The warm coffee flowed though her veins, awaking her scenes. Tally felt her brain becoming alert, her thoughts becoming crisper. She focused on the moonlight image, trying to trace back where she had first seen it, trying to make some sense of her dreams. Her mind took her back to a dream that she had just a few short days ago.

_The evergreens were white with a fluffy topping. Their rich scent filling the air, the icy wind blowing Tally's hair every which way. Farther down the path, young Uglies were playing with the white fluff, Boys shaping it into spheres and tossing them around, making small sculptures, the little girls throwing handfuls into the air and dancing in it. She felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder. She turned to see David looking into her eyes. His lopsided smile stretching across his face, Tally couldn't help but smile back. "Welcome to The real Smoke" David had told her as more of the sparkling fluff started to fall lightly around them. The Uglies ahead of them started to scatter to hurry home for supper. David offered his arm as he and Tally continued down the glistening path. _

Those few words stuck her as she remembered the dream. She didn't know if she should tell David. It seemed to her that he knew something about the coating that she didn't. She knew she must ask him. Being the adventurous person she is, she could resist telling David of her find. She set the coffee on the side table and jumped up and practically ran down the hall. She flew through David's door and went and kneeled down beside David's bed. She shook his shoulder lightly. "David? David, wake up" She whispered. David's hand tried to push Tally's arm away, Sighing, Tally flicked her wrist for the lights to turn on. He tried to cover his eyes with the warm blue blanket, but Tally was too quick. She grabbed the corner and wrestled with David until he gave in and woke up.

"Tally, what do you think you're doing? Its 4 am" She said groggily. "Please don't tell me it's another mission" He sighed

"No, nothing like that, it's the dreams I have been having. I think there is a message in them" Tally answered.

"Tally, why haven't you told me about this? you seem quite worried" David replied with gentleness in his voice.

"I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to worry you or Shay. But I think I may have found a connection between some of them" Tally sighed

"Connection? But how does that involve me?" David asked with a puzzled look

"Well..." Tally started to feel shy. "A few nights ago, you said something in one of my dreams that might give me a clue" Tally said quietly as she bowed her head. "It's about The Smoke" She barely whispered.

David's eyes went wide at the sound of "The Smoke", He wished he could just move on from what had happened. He didn't want to stir up memories of The Smoke, but deep down he knew he had to help Tally find the meaning of her dreams. He gently pulled Tally's head up and looked deep into her dark eyes.

"What do you need to know about The Smoke" David asked in a strong yet gentle voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Tally was curled up in a square leather chair, her eyes downcast. The sun from the large picture window was illuminating her face. Her strong Special hands griped the cup fragilely, trying not to shatter the cold porcelain. David was sitting across from the window on plush footstool. He too had a sad look in his eyes. He left his coffee untouched beside him.

"_What have I done, I should have never brought the topic back up. How could I have been so stupid?"_

"David… I don't know what to say, I'm so sorry. I still can't stand what I did to betray The Smoke" Tally said, her eyes glazing over with emotion.

"Tally, we have been over this a million times, they used you. None of us blames you. You tried to do what was right. I know I must face the subject at one point or another." He responded. David got up from the foot stool and walked across to Tally's side. He bent down to look her in the eye.

"Tally, these dreams are important to you. I will do everything in my power to help you. It wasn't your fault Az died. You can't keep blaming yourself. There is nothing either of us can do to change that fact. Maddy is still here, we have to be thankful." David told her before standing up and heading toward the hall.

"Thank-you, I don't know what to say. You have been so nice about it,… Where are you going?" Tally asked

Ï got to go make a few calls. I think we should have Maddy come over" David said before leaving the room.

Tally turned and looked blankly out of the window. She remembered herself as an Ugly describing the color of the sunset the color of cat vomit. A small smile cam to her face as the sunrise sparked her memory. Life seemed so much easier back then she thought. She started to remember the escapes her and Peris had planed and done over to Prettyville. She was in mid thought when David came back into the room with Shay. Shay pulled up another foot stool to the chair Tally was sitting in.

"Tally, David told me about the dreams. I can't stand seeing you like this. We're going to help you. I just want to know you're ok." Shay said sympathetically.

"Well, it's just not that, it's the dreams and the Smoke and what happened with Zane. I know I couldn't have done anything. I don't want to talk to David about it because he still thinks it's partly his fault. Please don't tell him" Tally blurted out.

"Tally, it's not good to keep this all to your own. I'm here for you. I won't say a word to anyone."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it, I know were all close, but I don't fell comfortable bring Zane up. I still miss him. It was hard to let him go. I know how David must feel losing Az, I feel so guilty about it no matter how many times he reassures me that it wasn't my fault but Dr. Cable's. But I was the one who rejected The Smoke and joined the Specials" Tally went on.

"We all miss him. We were all fooled by Dr. Cable. You can't just blame yourself. But look what has come from it, the world has become a better place because of us. We can't keep living in the past. It's going to be hard Tally-Wa, but the world was an evil place."

"Thanks Shay-La" Tally said as she reached over and hugged her friend. Little did they know, David had heard their whole conversation and was stanf=ding


End file.
